120915 - Relationship Rapport
07:41 -- cascadingCourtier CC began pestering clownfishCurator CC at 19:41 -- 07:42 CC: Wasp's up, Kyle? 07:42 CC: uh, hey nyarla 07:42 CC: not much, no, everything's fine 07:42 CC: how are you 07:43 CC: Stressed 07:43 CC: As per my usual, hehe 07:43 CC: How's LoGaG for you? 07:43 CC: oh, uh, that's bad 07:43 CC: I heard Arty got Married 07:44 CC: Whatever that is 07:44 CC: it's fine, logag is fine, everything is great 07:44 CC: oh 07:44 CC: you heard about that huh 07:45 CC: Yeah 07:45 CC: That planet must be interesting, huh? 07:45 CC: It sounded like things were better there than here 07:46 CC: that's a word for it 07:46 CC: i, uh, heard from serios about what was going on, yeah 07:47 CC: uh, any luck finding anyone? 07:49 CC: Well aside from him, nope 07:50 CC: Milo's house burned down 07:50 CC: Enemies spawn more enemies 07:50 CC: Libby can't find Carayx 07:50 CC: Just bad all around 07:51 CC: ... 07:52 CC: yeah, uh, that's pretty bad 07:52 CC: what do you mean by libby not being able to find carayx though 07:55 CC: Well she's a Seer 07:55 CC: A powerful one 07:56 CC: She may only see bonds and relationships, but Carayx has two quads that she should be able to track her by 07:56 CC: Her going off the grid bodes ill 07:58 CC: ...so, uh, basically she can watch someone if they're close to someone else or something 07:58 CC: Yep 07:59 CC: In some cases 07:59 CC: This 'should' be one of them 08:00 CC: what does that mean 08:03 CC: Nothing, just that I forgot humans don't have quadrants 08:04 CC: It's more than just being close to someone else 08:04 CC: For us, at least 08:07 CC: still have no idea what a quadrant is 08:07 CC: does it have to be an official relationship or something for her to track it 08:07 CC: what counts as official even 08:08 CC: I...don't know, actually 08:09 CC: The parameters that allow her to track us, that is 08:09 CC: I don't know her aspect very well 08:10 CC: I could give you meager rundown on quadrants, I guess 08:11 CC: I don't know how well, I'd do at that 08:11 CC: that's fine, just, i 08:11 CC: i need to know SOMETHING 08:13 CC: Are you okay? 08:14 CC: what 08:14 CC: yeah 08:14 CC: i'm fine 08:14 CC: yeah 08:14 CC: why wouldn't i be 08:17 CC: No reason 08:18 CC: Let me just recall what I know of quadrants, I guess 08:21 CC: Okay, so 08:21 CC: Obviously, there are four of them 08:23 CC: Two of them concupiscent 08:23 CC: And two councilliatory 08:24 CC: They can also be split a differant way 08:25 CC: As in, two redrom and two blackrom 08:25 CC: That one is typically easier to understand I think 08:26 CC: With redrom being built on generally positive feelings and blackrom being built on feelings closer to negative 08:27 CC: Let's begin with redrom 08:28 CC: As with the other method of dividing quadrants one of the two redrom quadrants is concupiscant and the other is councilliatory 08:28 CC: These are matespritship and moiralligiance, respectively 08:29 CC: A matesprit is similar to having a human girlfriend, I believe 08:29 CC: alright 08:29 CC: Someone with whom there is a strong mutual attraction and physical desire 08:30 CC: That's obvious as they're known to be concupiscent 08:30 CC: Someone you can smooch on 08:30 CC: alright, yeah, that's pretty similar, uh 08:30 CC: alright, so i'm good there, ok, that's fine, good 08:31 CC: uh, i think you've told me about moirailligiance 08:31 CC: sort of 08:32 CC: Yeah, sometimes seen as the most important quadrant 08:32 CC: Someone who completes and balances you 08:32 CC: Protects you both from others and from yourself if need be 08:33 CC: right, you mentioned it, uh 08:33 CC: you said they dealt with breakdowns or something 08:33 CC: Not always, though they're expected to be there in case one happens 08:33 CC: As a pacifying influence 08:35 CC: Trolls often times aren't too friendly 08:35 CC: yeah, uh 08:35 CC: So a moirail's role may not mean as much to a human 08:35 CC: i mean you're alright 08:36 CC: Yeah, I'm one of the few who normally tries to be 08:36 CC: but, uh, we don't really have anything like that, no 08:38 CC: Yeah, human romance leaves a bit to be desired, no offence 08:39 CC: Anyway, then we get to the blackrom quadrants 08:39 CC: A kismesis as the concupiscant and an auspistice as the councilliatory 08:40 CC: A kismesissitude is the caliginous quadrant 08:41 CC: A shared hatred between two trolls 08:41 CC: Along with an undercurrant of respect and appreciation that makes an honest rival 08:41 CC: Along with some sexual desire 08:41 CC: Not necessary, but it helps 08:42 CC: ... 08:42 CC: Especially since a troll's life often depends on producing genetic material with them 08:43 CC: The same goes for a matespritship, but the attraction should go without saying 08:43 CC: uh, alright then 08:45 CC: It's not just anyone you lay eyes on that you hate, it's a special kind of hatred, not just your average dislike for the average asshole 08:46 CC: Next is Auspisticism 08:46 CC: The Ashen quadrant 08:46 CC: Also the most confusing 08:47 CC: You can look at them as a mediator, of sorts 08:47 CC: Typically they're a friend who steps in out of concern when you're in an unhealthy relationship with another 08:48 CC: Normally, it ends up being an unhealthy kismesissitude, though that's not always the case 08:49 CC: They can arise to aid with nearly any bad relations you may have with another that you don't outright kill the other troll for 08:50 CC: Like, I think it can be said that Aaisha is currently auspisticizing Lorrea and I 08:50 CC: Because Lorrea has no damn self control and I fear for everyone's sake when something bad actually happens to her personally 08:51 CC: uh, alright 08:51 CC: whoa, hey, come on, don't go bringing me into this 08:51 CC: I'm not bringing you into this 08:51 CC: I'm only stating facts here 08:52 CC: She did nearly kill one of your teammates once 08:52 CC: I do not put her above attempting it again if tensions rise 08:52 CC: Only if tensions rise, though 08:52 CC: Granted she's often tense 08:53 CC: At least with me, much to my disgust 08:53 CC: I'm rambling, I apologize 08:54 CC: no, uh, it's alright 08:54 CC: i just, uh, 08:54 CC: Anyway, the above is the reason why Aaisha stepped in to placed a rule on myself and Lorrea that we're not allowed to communicate directly 08:54 CC: ... 08:54 CC: a rule 08:55 CC: that's, uh 08:55 CC: no offense but it sounds like she put both of you in time out or something 08:55 CC: She has the power to make rules through her role as a Sylph of Doom. 08:55 CC: And probably thinks we'd try to kill each other if we keep going at it 08:55 CC: I mean, Lorrea's threatened to do so and worse 08:56 CC: So I certainly don't doubt that she'd try 08:57 CC: She's seriously unstable and out of control 08:57 CC: so, uh, you're kind of just forced to do what the "rule" says then 08:57 CC: Yeah 08:57 CC: I feel like I should listen to it 08:57 CC: I think I can ignore it 08:58 CC: Though I'd rather not 08:58 CC: Partly because I just don't want to talk to her 08:58 CC: Partly because of the rule 08:58 CC: too many people 08:59 CC: can do too many fucking things 08:59 CC: in this fucking game 08:59 CC: Heh, you're telling me 08:59 CC: Anyway, that's all the quadrants 09:00 CC: Minus their signs 09:00 CC: ♣ 09:00 CC: The sign for an auspisticism 09:00 CC: ♠ 09:00 CC: the sign for a kismesissitude 09:01 CC: ♦ for a moirailligiance 09:01 CC: ♥ 09:01 CC: Obviously for a matespritship 09:01 CC: alright, uh 09:02 CC: well, thanks for the rundown on those 09:02 CC: i 09:02 CC: i think i'm in the clear then even with all that 09:04 CC: Happy to help 09:04 CC: Anything else you want to know? 09:05 CC: no, uh 09:05 CC: oh 09:05 CC: i guess i can explain the married thing to you 09:05 CC: you seemed, uh, confused about that 09:06 CC: Oh, please do 09:07 CC: well, uh 09:08 CC: i guess it's similar to your matesprit thing 09:08 CC: i don't know how long those last usually, but 09:08 CC: marriage is permanent 09:08 CC: well, uh, it's supposed to be anyway 09:10 CC: but you really want to be sure that it's a good relationship before you get married if you want it to last 09:12 CC: Huh, I can wrap my thinkpan around that 09:13 CC: Matespritships usually go as long as two trolls are able 09:13 CC: And defining yours as permanant is kind of like how twinks partner up 09:13 CC: Til death 09:14 CC: Sometimes til a duel 09:14 CC: Hm.... 09:14 CC: Can you answer a question for me? 09:14 CC: uh, it depends i guess 09:14 CC: on the question 09:15 CC: What's the significance of an all pineapple and cranberry diet? 09:15 CC: For human matesprits 09:16 CC: Er, whatever the name for that relationship is 09:16 CC: ...... 09:16 CC: oh sweet christ who have you been talking to 09:17 CC: My matesprit from an alternate future who recommended it to me 09:18 CC: Time shenanigans 09:18 CC: it doesn't even matter, just 09:19 CC: where do i start, god, why 09:19 CC: Is it that bad? 09:20 CC: I'd imagine it's a benefit 09:20 CC: it's, i, look, it's not a bad, thing 09:20 CC: so, i, uh, guess 09:20 CC: yeah 09:21 CC: i, fuck, i guess your biology is similar to ours or something 09:21 CC: at least, i, with THAT 09:25 CC: So what does it do? 09:26 CC: For your biology, at least? 09:29 CC: ugh, i 09:29 CC: alright, just 09:30 CC: for guys anyway, it 09:30 CC: changes how certain stuff, uh, tastes 09:31 CC: What stuff? 09:32 CC: i 09:32 CC: you 09:33 CC: will you PLEASE just use your GODDAMN IMAGINATION 09:33 CC: there's got to be something similar there fuck 09:33 CC: ...I could imagine it easier if you'd let on a bit more 09:37 CC: i, just 09:38 CC: Comb on human, I'm sure you're close to coming out with it 09:38 CC: I can almost taste it 09:38 CC: genetic material 09:38 CC: that's the best way of putting it 09:38 CC: ...oh 09:38 CC: what the fuck don't do that 09:39 CC: I didn't know you were gonna say genetic material 09:39 CC: So that's awkward 09:39 CC: Uhh, thanks for the info...I guess 09:39 CC: what the fuck did you think i was going to say 09:39 CC: But yeah, no thanks, I've got a matesprit 09:40 CC: I didn't knwo what you were gonna say 09:40 CC: nobody gets panicked like that then says it's a fucking arm 09:40 CC: that's the whole point of me asking isn't it? 09:40 CC: i mean not panicked, just 09:40 CC: not panicked 09:40 CC: You humans normally seem panicked 09:40 CC: i'm fine 09:40 CC: You especially 09:40 CC: no i don't 09:41 CC: You were panicked over flavored genetic material 09:42 CC: i just said i wasn't panicked 09:43 CC: "CC: nobody gets panicked like that then says it's a fucking arm" 09:43 CC: That implies you felt panic 09:45 CC: did i say that 09:45 CC: Yes 09:45 CC: we're, uh, both CC 09:45 CC: I literally copied and pasted it from you 09:46 CC: uh 09:47 CC: It's in your blue 09:47 CC: Like, ten lines up 09:48 CC: ... 09:48 CC: Twenty one lines up exactly, including this one 09:48 CC: i'm fine alright 09:48 CC: You're not flustered, are you? 09:49 CC: what 09:49 CC: Just checking 09:51 CC: uh, alright then 09:55 CC: Anyway, this has been fun Kyle 09:55 CC: I should probably get back to tracking down my teammates 09:56 CC: If they still comb up missing, I'm going to comb up missing most liekly 09:56 CC: likely, I mean 09:56 CC: right, fun 09:56 CC: uh, alright i guess 09:56 CC: good luck finding everyone 09:57 CC: Thanks, stay safe Kyle 09:57 CC: you too nyarla 09:57 -- cascadingCourtier CC ceased pestering clownfishCurator CC at 21:57 -- Category:Kyle Category:Nyarla